The New Girl
by Writingaddict169
Summary: A new girl comes to work at Surfer's Paradise with Reef, Fin, Emma, Johnny, Broseph, and Lo. I rated this T just in case. ReefxFin
1. Chapter 1

The New Girl

Chapter 1

"Did you hear about the new girl?" Emma asked when everyone was sitting around the campfire. After a day of hard work and awesome waves, Reef, Fin, Lo, Broseph, Emma, and Johnny were relaxing by the fire on the beach.

"No, but is she hot?" Reef asked. Fin elbowed him in the side. "Ow!'

"What matters is if she can surf," Fin said. "It's no use working at Surfer's Paradise if you can't surf."

"Then why is Kelly still here?" Lo said, "She doesn't surf."

"Did you catch her name?" Broseph pulled out a sandwich from his mess of hair.

"Melodie, I think," Johnny interrupted. Everyone gave him blank stares. "What? I saw it on the computer today. Says she's coming tomorrow."

"Where's she working?"asked Reef.

"Either the DR or Housekeeping."

"Finally! Someone who will understand my pain!" yelled Fin.

Lo looked at her phone and saw the time. "We better get back before curfew," she told the others. They quickly doused the flames and headed back to the staff housekeeping

The next morning in the DR, Emma asked, "Do you think Melodie is already here?"

Lo shrugged her shoulders and continued to file her nails. "You guys started on your first day here. I don't see why Bummer wouldn't do the same for her."

"That's not what I asked."

"Wenches!" screamed Kelly. "Why aren't you working? The people at table 16 haven't been taken care of yet."

The two teenagers mumbled an apology and headed out of the kitchen.

* * *

Hey guys! This is my first fanfic. Please comment and rate. Every comment counts. If you have any suggestions, I'd be more than happy to hear them. NO FLAMES PLEASE!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own 'Stoked' as much as I wish I did.

* * *

Chapter 2

"Hi, welcome to Surfer's Paradise. How may I help you?" Johnny looked up from the computer and sucked in a breath. The girl in front of him had a nice tan, green eyes, long brown hair, and a generally nice-- no, great!-- body.

"Hey, I just got here so I was hoping I could check now. Is that cool?" she asked.

He just stared and when the girl started to say something, he squeaked, "I'm sorry. What's your name?"

"Melodie Carson."

"Oh, you're the new staff member? Welcome!" Johnny looked around and saw Bummer. "Uh, boss, Melodie is here."  
"Welcome!" Andrew greeted. "I'm Andrew Baumer, the day manager. It's so nice to have you here." He spotted Fin and Rosie coming out of the elevator from the corner of his eye. "Fin! Come here!"

Fin glanced suspiciously at Rosie then back at the manager. Walking towards the front desk, she asked, "What's up?" She curiously eyed the girl who was standing next to Bummer.

"This is Melodie, Melodie this is Fin. I need you," he said, turning to Fin, "to show her to the staff house. She can share your room."

"But we already have three people!"

"Then the one across from yours."

"That was declared an environmental hazard the first week." Melodie gave off a look of pure grossness.

"The room next to yours?" Fin didn't say anything so he said, "Great! Take Melodie to the staff house and show her her new room!"

Fin sighed. "Fine, come on."

"Remember to put your happy faces on!" he called as they walked away.

While they were walking Fin couldn't help buy occasionally look at the new girl. Her long hair swayed behind her and sort of gleamed. Fin couldn't help but nervously finger her own cropped blond hair. At least she was a blond-hair-blue-eyed girl. Any guy fell for that—except Reef that is. But her green eyes weren't pale, but dark; the kind of dark that could pull you in to do her bidding. Fin shook the thought from her mind.

As they neared the run-down house, Melodie started asking question about the hotel and the Ridgemounts. "Is it true that Mr. Ridgemount made his daughter work here? Why did they changed the hotel? It looks so tacky now!"

Although Fin tried her best to answer her questions, she just couldn't keep up. Once she saw the house, Melody finally stopped to ask one question. "You mean I have to live here?"

"Yep." Fin started to walk again. "Wait until you see your room!"

"Duuuude, did the new girl come yet?" Broseph asked Johnny.

"Mmm."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

He looked up from the screen of the computer. "She came alright. And man, did she deliver!"

"What are you talking about?" Broseph asked. Johnny was starting to scare him.

"So, is she hot?" asked Reef. "I was right, wasn't I?"

"Oh yeah, you were right," Johnny answered.

"Well, what does she look like?"

Johnny started describing her when Emma and Lo came up to them. "...and she has long brown hair. Not to mention a killer body."

"Who are you talking about?" Emma asked.

"Uh..." Johnny stammered.

"The new girl, Melodie," Reef told the girls. "He says she's a total babe."

"No, I didn't say that, exactly,"Johnny defended himself. Broseph and Reef exchanged knowing glances.

"So where is she?" Lo asked. She wouldn't be impressed until she saw Melodie in person.

"Bummer told Fin to show her to the staff house. I think they're still there."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Emma asked. "Let's go meet her!"

The four teens ran out of the building to the staff house.

* * *

Hi! Please comment and rate. I want to hear what you think. NO FLAMES PLEASE!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it. Except Melodie.

* * *

Chapter 3

"I can't believe this is my room!" Melodie screamed. "Can I please room with you guys?"

"Sure, if you wanna sleep on the nasty, moldy couch," Fin said. "To be honest, I don't know what's under the seat cushions, and I don't want to find out."

"What if I dragged my bed into your room?"

"I don't think it's going to fit through the doorway."

Melodie looked crushed. "At least you have a room all to yourself," pointed out Fin.

"Yeah, whatever." For whatever reason, Fin didn't feel bad that Melodie was upset. _I'm not like this_, she thought, _why am I thinking like this? _

They walked down the creaky old stairs and met four breathless teenagers. "Whoa, what's the rush?" Fin asked.

"We came, huh, to meet, huh, Melodie," Emma answered.

Reef quickly gained back his air as did the rest. Broseph and Reef looked Melodie up and down while Lo and Emma sized her up. **(A/N: I know that sounds really mean, because it is, but please bear with me. I didn't mean it like that.) **

"Well, pretty lady, my name is Reef," introduced Reef, "but you can call me the Reefster. Or even better, Mr. Sexy."

"Get a life Reef," Fin told the redhead. "Just call him Reef," she told Melodie. "That's Broseph, Emma, and Lo." She pointed at her friends when she said their names.

"Wow, it's, like, so cool to meet all of you!" Melodie said excitedly.

"Everyone is excited to meet me," Reef boasted. Fin hit him in the gut, causing him to loose his breath again. Melodie laughed. The others just rolled their eyes at the usual behavior. _When will those two hook up?_ Lo thought.

"So where are you going to be working?" Emma asked.

"I think at the golf course," Melodie said. "At least, that's what I was told."

"Cool."

The teens stood in an awkward silence.

"So, do you need help with your bags or anything?" Emma asked.

"No, Fin helped me." Reef bursted out laughing. "What's so funny?"

"Fin couldn't lift ten pounds if her life depended on it!"

"Oh yeah?" Fin yelled. "Who was the one who carried all the logs by herself to make a hut? Who was the one who caught and carried all that fish back to camp? Did you magically forget about MaReefLand?"  
"How could I? That's where I peed--"

Fin quickly covered his mouth with her hand and hissed in to his ear, "Remember what we said about that? What happens on MaReefLand, stays on MaReefLand."

"But you got stung by a jellyfish and you said I could!"

"Whoa, you got a jellyfish sting?" Emma asked.

"And Reef peed on your foot?" Broseph laughed. "Duuuuude." Everyone laughed except Fin who was sending Reef death glares and Reef who looked like he wanted to run for his life.

* * *

Let me know what you think of it. Click the gray box with green words to do so. Don't worry, I'm not going to stop writing this thing until I think it deserves to be over.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Never have own them.

* * *

Chapter 4

"Ugh, what time is it?" Lo asked when she woke up, thanks to Fin who was making all of the noise.

"We've got half an hour to get to the hotel! Get up!" Fin ripped off the blankets Lo was sleeping under.

"I'll go wake Melodie up," offered Emma. Fin realized she was holding her breath when she said her name. _What is wrong with me? _She thought.

"Are you okay?" Lo asked.

"Huh? Oh, yea," Fin finished getting ready and headed downstairs with her friend where the rest of the group was—even Melodie and Emma.

"Ready?" Johnny asked. They all walked to the hotel to clock in.

"Okay people," Bummer called out, "let's get started! Melodie, follow me. You'll be at the golf course." Bummer and Melodie went one way and Fin,Reef, Lo, Broseph, Emma, and Johnny went the other.

"You know, she still looks hot in that hideous uniform," Reef commented, hoping to get a reaction or response from someone.

"No one can pull off this uniform, not even Melodie," Fin mocked.

"Are you jealous of Melodie?" Reef leaned in closer to her.

She scoffed. "Why would I? I don't get jealous."  
"Sure," he rolled his eyes, "Betty."

"Don't call me Betty, you kook!"

"Then don't be jealous," he replied simply.

"I'm not jealous so don't call me Betty."

"Fine."

"Wait, what?" Fin stopped and stared in amazement.

"Just remember we need to continue what we started on MaReefLand."

"Whatever. Go get it from Melodie." She stormed past Reef to find Rosie so she could start the horrors of cleaning.

Reef walked to the front desk where Johnny was working.

"Uh, shouldn't you be giving surf lessons?" Johnny asked.

"Naw," he said, "first lesson doesn't start until 9:00. I've got plenty of time."

"Whatever." He returned to the computer screen and started typing.

"Do you think Fin likes me still?" Reef asked suddenly.

"You asked me that the first day," Johnny pointed out.

"Yeah, but NOW do you think she likes me?"

"Why are you asking me?"

Reef sighed. "I don't know. I just want another person's opinion. Besides, if she is, I gotta let her down gently."

"First, shouldn't you know? I mean, you spent a couple of hours by yourselves. Second, what are you talking about?' Johnny raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but, girls are so confusing!" he complained. "How should I know? Anyways, I'm asking because I'm going to make a move on Melodie, but if Fin is still into me, then I have to tell her I moved on."

"Were you ever into her?" Johnny joked, remembering all the times Reef had shown off around her.

"Shut up."

"Well, if you think she's into you, tell her. If not, then don't."

"Gee, Johnny, that was helpful," Reef said sarcastically. "You'd make a great fortune in a fortune cookie."

"Thanks. Now go, it's almost time for your lesson."

* * *

Ah, done with chapter 4. I'm not quite (is this the right one??) sure how far I'm going to take this story. Let me know if you have any sorts of questions, comments, and/or concerns. You know where to put them.  
P.S. I'm thinking about taking requests. Let me know what you think: I should or I shouldn't


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: The only thing I own, is Melodie.

Chapter 5

Fin stepped out onto the balcony of the room she was cleaning. She saw Reef teaching someone to surf. She suddenly felt like she wanted to be down there—not with him or anything. Just down there.

Reef looked up and saw a blonde in a maid's uniform watching him from a balcony. He gave a little wave and she waved back. He kept staring even though she had gone back inside. "Excuse me, sir? Can we get back to my lesson?"

Reef shook his head and turned to the older student. "Sure. Ok, so paddle with your arms like this, then jump up, and hula hands!"

"You don't have to hide it."

"Hide what?"

"You're into me."

"I am not!" Fin shouted. "You must be delusional or something."

"No, I'm pretty sure you like me," Reef smirked.

"Even if I did—which I'm not—,"Fin argued, "why are you bringing it up? Unless..." She gasped. "You like me!" she screamed.

Luckily, no one was at The Office but them to hear the accusation.

"No," Reef said slowly. "Since I know you like me—and don't argue—I just wanted to let you know, I am no longer waiting around for you to realize your feelings for me. As the gentleman that I am, I wanted to let you be the third to know that I'm going to ask Melodie out and that you couldn't board the Reef Railroad **(A/N: Points to those who get the lame Monopoly reference)** fast enough."

"Wait, are you dumping me even though we've never gone out, ever?" Fin marveled.

Reef nodded his head solemnly.  
"And who are the first two to know about this?"

"The second one was Johnny," Reef answered, "and the first one was me."

Fin laughed. "You're such a kook."

"Am I dead, angel? 'Cause this must be heaven!"

"What?" Melodie looked at the tourist on the other side of the desk.

"I said, am I dead, angel? 'Cause this must be heaven!" the man said again.

"Ew, are you trying to hook up with me?" She stared at the thirty-something man.

"No, I was saying that just to hear my own voice," he sarcasticly said.

"Look," she started, "I would love to go out with you, but," her eye caught Reef walking towards her, "my BOYFRIEND and I have a date tonight."

Reef looked disappointed. The tourist said, "Who is it?"

"Him," and pointed at Reef. "Come here sweetie," she called.

He looked up and pointed at himself.

Melodie nodded and motioned for him to come closer.

"That skin and bones?"

"Yes, and I love him very dearly."

While the man walked away disappointed, Melodie sighed very loudly. "Thanks, Reef. I owe you one."

"Then how about you repay me tonight with a date?" he asked slyly.

She pretended to think about it while Reef looked on anxiously. "Sure."

"Really?" Melodie nodded. "All right! I'll meet you at the hotel at 6:30. The movie should start at 7:00."

_I can't believe that I'm going on a date with Reef!_ She thought. "Okay," she said out loud. "I guess I'll see you later."

"Yea, bye." He walked away leaving Melodie to her thoughts.

* * *

Let me know what you think! Just click on the green words below and start typing!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Still love them, still don't own them.

Chapter 6

"No way!" said a disbelieving Emma.

"He did not!" screeched Lo.

"Why?" they both asked in unison.

"I guess because he likes her," said Fin. "I don't know, but all I care about is that she doesn't get hurt and he didn't use cheap pick-up lines from the movie Break Point.

They were sitting in their room during their breaks. Fin had filled them in on what Reef had told her earlier.

"I'm surprise you're not in tears," Lo commented.

"Why would I be in tears?"

"Because Reef asked someone out, aka not you."  
"Still, why would I be upset?"

"Because," Lo said, "You want to kiss him, and marry him, and have, like, a 100 of his surfer babies."

"Ew," Fin said, grossed out. **(A/N: Points to those who know what episode those lines are from! P.S. I don't owe those either.)**

"Are you positive you don't like Reef?" Emma asked her.

"Yes!" she practically yelled. Fin couldn't help but feeling guilty. The truth was that she did like Reef and more than just friends. When she called him a kook, it was really just because she imagined using it as an affectionate nickname when they did hook up. **(A/N: I know it doesn't sound like Fin, but please bear with me for this part of the story. Thanks!)**

Lo sent Emma a look that said "She is so lying". Emma nodded her head in agreement.

"What are you telling her?" Fin asked.

"I'm not telling her anything." Lo answered innocently.

"Yes you are! You're doing that thing again!"

"What thing?"  
"The thing with your stares!" Fin said. "Your stares mean something! What does that one mean?"

"It's a waitress thing," Lo said. "If you weren't a maid, but a waitress, you would know what that look meant."

Lo and Emma bursted out laughing with Fin joining in moments later.

* * *

Fin stepped out of the water with her board. She had just surfed some awesome ten-footers and had a sick session with The Office. When she arrived at the rundown staff house, she saw Reef pacing nervously on the porch.

"What's up with you?" she asked.

"I'm nervous," he admitted.

"About what? Staff evals?" Fin joked.

He returned a small smile. "If only."

She looked at him in shock. "What could you possibly be worried about?"

"Well, I'm going on a date with Melodie tonight—"

"So you actually asked her out," Fin said, disbelieving. "Please don't tell me you used cheap pick-up lines from a movie."  
"No," he said, hurt by her comment. "Anyways, I asked her out and I don't know what we should do!"  
"Okay, big boy, calm down," Fin said. "What are you doing first."

"We're going to the movies."

"Okay, so after the movies, get some ice cream and take a walk on the pier."  
"Wow," Reef gasped. "You know, that actually sounds really good. Thanks, Fin!" He ran off towards the hotel, extremely excited by the new agenda.

* * *

"Okay, so are you ready for your first date with the Reefster?" Reef asked. Reef and Melodie were on the cheesy tourist bus on their way to town. He was wearing his usual shorts with a nice shirt. She was wearing a green dress that went down to her knees and complimented her eyes and dark hair.

"So, what are we going to do?" she asked.

Reef waggled his eyebrows. "You'll see."

* * *

The bus parked in front of the movie theater. The Kahuna let the people off the bus before parking it behind the theater. A small line of people were lined up in front of the ticket booth. As the line moved slowly, the teenager pair remained quiet. **(A/N: Not quite sure that's the right 'qu' word. Always had trouble with those.)** When they were at the front of the line, Reef handed the Kahuna two beaver tails. **(A/N: Points to those who know what that is (in the sense of **Stoked**, that is!).) **

"Right on!" he said, biting into a tail as soon as it was in his hand. Melodie looked confused.

"At this theater," Reef explained, "you don't have to pay money. Just something Kahuna can use. Except for drinks and stuff."

"Oh," Melodie said. _This is crazy,_ she thought.

They took their seats somewhere in the middle. "Um, do you want something from the concession stand?" Reef asked. Melodie shook her head. "Okay, well, I'm gonna get something. Be right back."

Reef was the only one who wasn't watching the previews. _This isn't going as well as I thought it would, _he thought. _Maybe the ice cream and a walk on the pier will work, just like Fin said. _When he mentally said her name, he felt a pang of grief. _What is going on with me?

* * *

_Do you like Melodie? Do you hate Melodie? Are you mad at Reef for not asking Fin out? If you have any answers to these questions, LET ME KNOW! I 3 feedback! Except flames. Those suck. Anyways...  
**jp ()**- Thanks for the comment! All your questions and more will be answered in future chapters.

**sadrf ()-** I'm not quite sure whatcha mean. Wanna explain?

P.S. I'll try and update a new chapter every weekend. No guarentees, but I'll defineitly try! Comments and advice welcomed!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nothing at all.

Chapter 7

"So what are we going to do tonight?" Emma asked her roommates.

"We could go to town," suggested Fin.

"And get ice cream and walk on the pier," teased Lo.

"Hey, how did you find out about that?" Fin asked.

Lo said, "Reef was muttering it over and over again, like he could forget three things. Movies, ice cream, and pier-walking." **(A/N: No idea where that came from.)**

"You never answered our question!" Emma exclaimed.

"What question?"

"If you like Reef or not."

"I answered that."

"Not truthfully," Lo joined in.

Emma shook her head. "Not truthfully at all."

"For your information, I did answer it truthfully." Fin argued. "There's a difference from not believing and selective hearing."

"You so like him."

"We're really great friends!" she protested. _But I really want to be something more,_ she add silently.

"There she goes, thinking about him," Lo commented.  
"I was not thinking about him!" she defended. Two against one. How fair is that?

"Look, it's just us two. And besides, we, like, already know," Lo said. "Saying it would only benefit you."

"How?" Fin suspiciously asked.

"So you can convince yourself," Emma said, finally catching on.

"Maybe I've already convinced myself!" Fin retorted. Her two roommates exchanged glances. "That is, if I actually liked him like that," she added weakly. She slipped up once and wasn't sure if she could not make another mistake.

"Just admit it!" Lo threw up her hands with impatience.

"Fine." Emma and Lo stared at their friend in utter shock.

"What did you just say?" they asked in a barely-there whisper.

"Fine."

"Fine, what?"

Fin sighed. "Fine, yes, I like him." They squealed.

"This is going to be so perfect!" Emma said. "We're going to get you guys to hook up and go on a date! Then you'll go on some more before he confesses his undying love for you. He'll propose and you'll scream 'Yes!' and be stuck in an interlocking kiss where you will never want to let go. Then you'll get married where Lo, Johnny, Broseph, Ripper, Lance, and I will be invited. You'll go on your honeymoon, somewhere by the ocean so you can surf all day long. And when you get home, you will have little surfer babies, just like Lo said, and will live happily ever after!" She squealed again. "This is going to be so perfect!" she repeated.

"Um, just one little problem, Alberta," Fin said to Emma, "he's dating Melodie."

"Thanks for the ice cream, Reef," Melodie thanked. The movie was over and they had gone for ice cream, just like Fin suggested. Melodie got two scoops of vanilla with chocolate syrup and sprinkles. Reef got two mint chocolate chip scoops. **(A/N: That's my favorite flavor for those who car ;) )**

"Uh, let's go take a walk," he suggested.

"Sure."

Reef guided her over to the pier. They walked to the end where Bummer and Kelly met, according to Kahuna. **(A/N: Points to those who know the episode. I hope you are keeping track of how many points you have!!) ** After finishing their ice cream in silence, the two just stood there, listening to the sound of waves crashing against the shore. Melodie looked up at the night sky and couldn't help but gasp. She was staring up at the Milky Way which really looked like someone had spilled milk across the universe. The night was clear so she was positive she could see every star.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Melodie quickly changed her look and directed it at Reef. She noticed his deep sea-green eyes were as bottomless as, well, the sea. She barely nodded her head, but was pretty sure he knew what she wanted it to mean.

He started to lean down, closing his eyes. She stood on her tippy-toes and closed her eyes as well. When their lips met, Melodie felt electricity running up her spine. Reef pulled her closer to deepen the kiss. They stayed that way for a few minutes before letting go.

She climbed up the stairs to the third floor and made her way to her bedroom. She was sneaking past Fin, Lo, and Emma's room when Emma stuck her head out and spotted her.

"Melodie! Come in and tell us about your date with Reef! We want to hear all about it."

She led her new co-worker inside and sat her on a bed. Lo and Fin were also waiting to hear what happened.

"So start from when he asked you out," Emma told Melodie.

"Please don't tell me he used cheesy pick-up lines from a movie," Fin groaned. She was trying to be interested in the date as if she really didn't like him.

"He didn't," Melodie assured the girl. "But the old man did." They all gave her a questioning stare. She took a deep breath before she started to tell the story. When she got to the part about the kiss, it took everything Fin had not to cry.

Fin liked Reef;she knew that. Lo and Emma knew that she like him. But Melodie didn't know that. Reef didn't know that. Nobody else knew that. Once Melodie was done they sat in a short silence before she admitted, "At first, I was only doing it because he saved me from the old man. But then, on the pier, after the movie, I realized I really like him."

_I can't take it anymore,_ Fin thought She bolted out of the room on the verge of tears. She ran past the boys who were talking and watching Ripper and Lance play some video games.

Shortly after came down Emma followed by Lo with Melodie right on her heels. Reef stood up but was quickly pushed Down by Lo while Emma ran after Fin. Melodie stood on the last step, not quite sure what happened or how she should react. Broseph, Lo, Johnny, Emma, Reef, and Fin clearly worked like a well-oiled machine. And Melodie didn't want to mess that up.

"Um, is Fin okay?" Johnny asked, but was clearly more worried about Emma.

"No," Lo said. "Her heart is broken thanks to a 'large, ego-headed jerk who needs to get a life as well as a brain and is a complete and stupid kook'." She was telling a half-truth. Fin's heart was broken from Reef who could have a large ego when he wanted it that way. But the rest was made up which Lo quickly explained. "She said it was some guy back home who cheated on her for some ditz."

"I didn't know Fin had a boyfriend," Reef said.

"She did."

"Why didn't she tell anyone?"

Lo shrugged. She was good at lying. _Very_ good. "Maybe because she knew it was coming."

"I didn't think Fin would cry over a boy," Ripper jumped in.

_Ripper's right, _Reef thought. _Why is sh so upset over a guy?_ The problem is, dear Reef, you have no idea how far away you are from the truth.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: You know, I can keep adding the disclaimer on here, but I still won't own them.

Chapter 8

Fin subconsciously followed the path down to the waterfall by The Office. She was pushing the branches and leaves out of her way. Scratches started forming on her arms but she didn't care. The farther away from him, the better. Before she knew it, the water was in front of her. Fin sat down and sobbed.

Emma stayed hidden behind the trees, watching her friend cry. It tore Emma's heart to see Fin so upset. Fin was normally a strong girl. She never cried about anything. To see someone just collapsed was terrible. What was wrong with Reef? Everyone knows you don't kiss on the first date. _Poor Fin,_ she thought. She wanted to comfort her but didn't know how to comfort a broken heart.

Everyone was sitting on the porch waiting for the two girls to come back. They had been gone for a long time and the teens were starting to worry. Finally, Broseph called out, "Here they come! I can see them!"

Sure enough, Emma and Fin came trudging up the hill. Everyone jumped up and ran to their friends. Johnny swept Emma into his arms and Emma looked uncomfortable. Meanwhile, Reef had Fin in his arms with Melodie looking jealous. _This feels perfect,_ Fin and Reef both thought. Reef cursed himself in his head. _You're in love with Melodie. You're dating Melodie. She's the only one who can feel perfect in your arms right now. Not Fin!_ Fin thought, _He doesn't feel the same way about me. Just Melodie. He's doing this just to be friendly. _ Lo and Broseph looked at Johnny and Emma sighing. They glanced over at Fin and Reef and looked at each other thinking the same thing: They needed to get together. With or without Melodie.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I know what I want for my birthday...

Chapter 9

The next day at breakfast, Reef kept glancing at Fin to make sure she was okay. For the most part, it was just them, but sometimes someone would show up to grab something fast to eat before heading towards the beach.

"So what's the real reason why you ran away?" Reef asked her.

Luckily, Lo had told her the night before what she had told everyone else: Fin was upset because of some jerk back home. "What Lo told you guys," Fin answered. "Some jerk back home who cheated on me."

"Come on, that's not the real reason why you were crying yesterday," he taunted.

She glared. "Yeah? And how would you know what the real reason is?"

"Because a Betty named Fin McCloud doesn't cry over guys."

"Remember what I said?" Fin tensed. "Don't call me Betty. And newsflash: maybe I do cry over guys." She stood up and left for the hotel.

Melodie was bored from sitting around on the beach. The others were having fun surfing in the crystal blue ocean. She didn't have a desire to surf, knowing she would be terrible at it. Reef sneaked up behind her and covered her eyes with his hands.

"Guess who?" he asked in a squeaky voice.

"Hm, Reef?" she guessed. She got a peck on the cheek as a prize.

"Come on, let's start heading towards the hotel," he suggested. Melodie got up and walked in silence. When they were halfway there, Reef asked, "What happened last night with Fin?"

Melodie shrugged. "We were talking and she kind of bolted from the room and ran to wherever she was. It's amazing Emma found her, Fin can run so fast!"

"What were you talking about?"

Melodie laughed. "What is this? An interrogation session?"

"Just answer the question, ma'am.," Reef said in his best police voice.

"We were talking about our date," she said. "I don't know why she was so upset, though. Maybe some bad boy memories."

"Yeah, bad boy memories."

_Ah, break time,_ Fin thought happily. _I am now free to surf away all my worries. _She got on her board and waited for the next wave to come in. It didn't take long before a 15-footer came along. Fin stood up and let her inner surfer take over. Everything came naturally. Surfing wasn't a sport, it was a lifestyle. Everything she did revolved around surfing. IF she didn't get her daily session in, there were going to be some problems and someone in the hospital.

She was so busy surfing, she didn't realize she was being watched by a certain redhead. _Wow,_ he though. _She looks so pretty out there._ "Quit starin', dude, you're gonna get caught." Reef jumped at the familiar voice.

"I can't, man. She's, like, amazing out there. Who is that even?" Reef was trying to play dumb.

"You know, you're really bad at pretending." Broseph watched Fin for a few moments before saying, "Why are you even with that Melodie chick in the first place, bro? You're in love with Fin."

Reef looked at his best friends solemnly, "I honestly don't know.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I still don't own them

Chapter 10

Johnny was at the front desk with Broseph and Reef. "So the carnival is coming up and I wanna ask Emma if she'll go with me." He took a glance at the waitress.  
"Dude, every time you ask her to go somewhere, she thinks as if a group of us is going and asks if Ty will be there. Then Ty shows up, distracting Emma, causing her to forget what you were talking about," Reef said, crushing his friend's hope in an instant.

Johnny sighed. "You're right."

"Hey, Reef," Melodie said, giving him a peck on the cheek. Broseph sent a look of daggers at him. All he could do was shrug.

"Hey, Melodie," he replied.

"You know the carnival coming up?" He nodded. "Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go with me."

"Um, well," he stammered.

"We were just talking about that," Broseph said, saving Reef, "and we have decided to go as a group. We just need to make sure everybody is on board with it."

Melodie glared at the boy. "Uh, yeah, a group sounds like a good idea, "Reef backed up his friend.

She didn't want to go as a group—just Reef and her. But he was looking at her with these big puppy dog eyes, she just couldn't refuse. "Fine." Reef high-fived Broseph and hugged Melodie.

After she left, Fin walked by and said, "Hey," to the guys. They all said "Hey," back but Reef kept staring after her, even when she was gone.

"Dude, why are you with Melodie when you love Fin so much?" Johnny asked.

"That's what I said, bro!"

Everyone was huddled around the warm fire as if it could keep away the cool breeze coming off of the ocean. Fin was telling them about one of the rooms she had cleaned today and how it was easily one of the sickest. Reef was holding Melodie's hand because he didn't want her to know that he just wasn't into her as he originally thought. Reef wasn't quite sure how he was going to tell her it was over and wasn't sure how she would react. Would she cry? Scream? Kill him? Reef shuddered. He had seen plenty of the above options and more. Not necessarily directed at him, but his friends, which was close enough.

"Aw, man, that is so gross!" agreed Broseph. "How can you stand to be a maid?"  
Fin shrugged. "All I know is I don't want to clean another room again. Unless I'm getting paid—big."

"You will not believe what I did in front of Ty today," Emma groaned, changing the subject. The others groaned with her. "What?"  
"Ty this, Ty that," complained Fin.

"Plus, he's my brother which is kind of creepy," agreed Lo.

"And he doesn't even give you the time of day!" exclaimed Johnny. The others looked at him. "Uh, what I mean is," he stammered, "is that he doesn't give you the time of day, so why should you?"  
"Looks like someone needs to follow their own advice," Reef commented. Everyone but Johnny, Emma, and Melodie snickered. He blushed deeply.

"Oh, who do you like Johnny?" Emma asked. Everyone snickered again but Emma didn't hear.

"Uh...uh...just some girl who's staying here at the hotel," he somehow came up with an answer.

"Aw, that's so sweet!"

"Sure."

It went quiet until Broseph spoke up. "Okay, so Johnny, Reef, and I thought we would all go to the carnival together. What do ya think?"

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"Sounds like an awesome plan,"Fin commented.

"What's at the carnival?" Melodie asked Broseph.

"Normal stuff a carnival would have," he said. "You know, rides, games, merry-go-round, food, stuff like that."

"So ya in?" Reef almost pleaded. Fin gave him a strange look that probably meant, _what's going on?_

"Yeah! The carnival is sooo much fun!" Lo exclaimed.  
"Okay, I'm in," Fin gave.

Emma said, "So am I."

"Me too," Melodie said.

"Awesome!" The guys high-fived.

It was night and Emma, Lo, and Fin were in their room. Melodie was probably down at The Office watching the boys surf, but she really wasn't. Melodie was about to pass in front of the three girls' room when she heard her name in the conversation.

"Are you sure you're okay with Melodie dating Reef?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

The three girls stared each other down. "Fine, I'm not okay with Reef dating Melodie!"

"Why?" asked Emma. "Besides the fact that she's dating Reef."

Fin sighed. "Maybe because I really like Reef and I always thought that he would be the first one to ask."

"Well, Broseph told me that Reef and him were talking about you while you were surfing," Lo said.

"They were watching me?" Fin screeched. "What did they say?"  
She shrugged. "You're going to have to give me a better answer."

"Gah! Fine. I honestly don't like Melodie. I don't know why. And it's not just because she's dating Reef. Something isn't right about her."

"She's nice, Fin," Emma said. "But if you don't like her, then what can we do about it? We can't force you to like her."

"Your right. I mean," Fin got off of her bed and started walking around, "I've tried to be nice to her, but it never lasts long. Plus, it's hard to be nice to someone who is dating the guy you like." She looked at Lo. "Now can you tell me what they said?"  
Lo nodded and started to text a message to her friends. She gave a quizzical stare until she read the message. _Someone is outside the door, which is why I had to text you guys the answer. Anyways, Reef and Broseph were talking about how much Reef really loves you, Fin, and he wants to break up with Melodie but doesn't know how._

Emma bit back a squeal. This was so exciting! "Lo, I can't believe you heard that!"

"Quite! I don't want anyone to know that Bummer has a crush on Kelly!" Lo said loud enough for the mysterious person outside the door to hear. All of a sudden, Melodie breezed by the room as if she had heard none of the conversation. Unfortunately, she had heard it all. Except the text.

_Fin loves Reef?_ Melodie said to herself as she climbed down the stairs. _But that's impossible! How can she love Reef when she acts like she hates him?_ "Hey, ready to go?" A voice broke her out of her trance.  
"Huh? Oh, yeah, let's go." She followed the guys down to The Office. At least she would have some time to think about what she had just heard.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. Them.

Chapter 11

"Are you okay?" Reef asked his girlfriend.

"Huh? What?" Melodie shook her head and looked up at him. "Sorry, I was kinda zoning, wasn't I?"  
Reef nodded. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Melodie nodded her head. "Yeah, I'm just thinking about some stuff."

"Wanna tell me what?"

She shook her head again. "I'd rather not. I don't think you would like it."

"Hey, Reef, what are you waiting for? The waves are looking awesome!" shouted Ripper.

"I'll be right there," he shouted back. "Well, just know that I'm ready to talk whenever you are. I'll always be here for you." Reef kissed her forehead and ran off towards the ocean. _I wonder if Reef knows that Fin likes him. _Melodie thought. _Probably not, since she doesn't make it so obvious. _

Melodie sat on the beach, waiting for the guys to come in so they could walk back to the staff house together.  
When they finally did, Melodie pulled Reef aside and waiting until the guys were out of sight. "What are you doing?" Reef asked slowly.

She took a deep breath. "Do you think Fin likes you?"

"As a friend? Yea."

"No. I mean," she looked for the right word, "like, like, you."

Reef suddenly looked uncomfortable. "Um, well," he stumbled, "uh, I don't think so. Why? Did you hear something?" he said rather quickly.

"Well, I'm not sure if I should tell you, but I did," Melodie said rather uncertainly.

"Well?" he asked.

"I'm not sure, Fin kind of whispered it quickly."

"That could mean anything!"

"Exactly."

"Hm, I should ask Lo or Emma. I'm sure they would know. Maybe I could get them to tell me," Reef planned.  
"Why do you care?" Melodie replied harshly.

"Because she's my friend and I gotta know something," he said.

"What could you possibly want to know? If she really does? Get that from Lo and Emma!"

"Why are you acting jealous?" Reef questioned. "I just want to know. I'm curious."

"You're not suppose to be curious! You shouldn't care if she does or not!" Melodie argued.

"Why not? She's my friend and I think I deserve to have an answer!"

"I'll tell you why not. Because she really does love you, you idiot!" Melodie screeched. "I was telling Lo, Emma, and Fin about our date and how we kissed before we came back. Right when I said that, she dashed out of the room, crying. She's in love with you and I'm worried that you'll leave me for her because you've known her longer and you obviously like her a whole lot more than me!" Melodie could feel tears forming in her eyes. "Why don't you just break up with me and go with her?"

Reef was shocked for a couple of reasons: 1) Fin liked liked him, 2) Melodie wanted him to break up with her to go with Fin, 3) Fin liked liked him, and 4) FIN LIKED LIKED HIM!!! "Melodie, you know I love you, but, now, I'm not sure. I honestly don't know."

"Melodie, what's wrong?" Emma asked. The girl was storming up the stairs and most likely going to her room.

"Wherever Fin is, tell her it's her chance to take a whack at the idiot!" Melodie screamed. She looked like she was crying and was clearly upset. Emma was going to go up and talk to her when Reef was suddenly beside her saying,

"Don't. Give her time."

"What's that all about?" Broseph asked as he walked onto the porch.

Reef shrugged his shoulders. "I'll tell you later, dude." Broseph immediately got the message.

"Upstairs, now."


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Melodie is only mine...

Chapter 12

Reef was practically pulled up the stairs by Broseph and then into their room. They sat on their beds and Broseph waited for Reef to tell the story. He took a deep breath before starting. "Melodie was sitting by herself on the beach watching us surf. I went up to her and asked what she was doing. She asked my if I thought if Fin like, likes, me. I kinda stammered if she heard anything and she did; I guess Fin kind of whispered it really quietly. I told her I wanted to find out and she got jealous. She was all, 'Why do you care? You're dating me and shouldn't worry about what other's are thinking' and other crap. Melodie then told me why Fin was really crying after we came back from our first date. She said Fin ran out crying after she was done telling about us kissing. She then asked if I could just break up with her and go with Fin because she said it was obvious that I like her more than Melodie. And then I told her the truth!"

"Which was," Broseph prompted.

"Uh, that I wasn't so sure anymore."

"Dude, that's harsh," Broseph commented.

"I know!" Reef said.

"And stupid!"

"I know!"  
"And completely uncalled for."

"Okay, that's enough," Reef stopped his friend. He hung his head. "What am I gonna do? Melodie's not going to go out with me and Fin won't once she hears why."

"At least you'll be able to look at all the beach babes again," Broseph said, trying to lift his friend's poor heart. Reef shot him a glare.

Emma wasn't going to listen to anyone, especially Reef. He told her not to go after Melodie, and yet he went upstairs with Broseph. She quickly spotted Lo coming up the stairs. "Lo! Come on, we gotta go talk to Melodie."

"Why?"  
"Because she's crying. I have a feeling it's because of Reef." While they climbed up the stairs to the third level, Emma filled her friend in on the drama that had recently happened.

"Reef likes Fin, Melodie likes Reef, and Fin likes Reef. The only problem I see is Melodie. We need to find someone for her," Lo murmured.

"That's not the point, Lo," Emma exasperated, "the point is, Melodie is upset and we have to be nice to her and ask for her side of the story. We need to fix what's going on between them and then worry about getting Fin and Reef together."

"Whatever," Lo whispered, but knew her friend was right.

The reached the end of the hall where Melodie was staying. Both girls could hear her crying her heart out. "She's really upset," commented Lo. Emma shook her head in agreement.

"Melodie?" Emma called while knocking.

"Go away!" she cried from the other side of the door.

"Melodie, can we talk to you?" Emma asked.

It was silent for a while. They were about to leave when the door opened. It was Melodie. "Tell Fin that Reef is all hers. He's an idiot and I hope they live happily ever after. After all, it is her fault."  
"Her fault for what?" Lo asked, but Melodie didn't hear her. The door had already been shut.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I only own Melodie and the events that happen.

Chapter 13

For a whole week, the staff house was eerily silent. No one talked to anyone; no one surfed. It was as if the life of everything had been sucked out. Reef wasn't cracking jokes, Fin wasn't telling him how sexist he was, Emma wasn't trying to get Ty to pay any attention to her, Johnny wasn't trying to impress her, Lo wasn't complaining or shopping, and Broseph was actually arriving on time to work. Melodie was like a ghost. In fact, everyone was.

One day, during the mandatory morning staff meeting, Bummer asked, "What is with everyone?" No one answered. "Gee, you would think that everyone died or something."

Emma sighed. "Can we just go to work?"

"At least you guys are excited to work!" he said brightly.

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Reef said.

While they walked out of the locker room, Bummer called, "Put on your happy faces!"

"Look, Fin, I know you're upset and all but we have to do something. You like Reef and he likes you. Just talk to him."

"Alberta, I know you're trying to help, which I appreciate, but I really don't feel like discussing this right now."

She opened her mouth to say something but decided to close it. Emma sat on her bed while Fin walked out of the shared room. Down the stairs and Fin stopped on the porch. Reef was sound asleep on the couch, still in his work clothes from yesterday. _Should I wake him up?_ Fin thought. _Or should I let him sleep? Yeah, I'll do that. Now should I keep walking and pretend that I didn't see him or should I kiss him on the cheek or something?_ Fin reeled in disgust at herself. _Kiss him? Kiss him? What am I thinking?_ She looked back at Reef. "Fin," a voice said. She looked around but only saw Reef and herself. Reef. Reef was talking in his sleep. Fin walked over to the sleeping guy to hear more.

"Fin?"  
"Yes?" she whispered, not wanting to wake him up.

"I love you."

She stopped cold. Reef loved her. But wait, he was talking in his sleep; he didn't know what he was saying.

"Fin?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

She sighed. "Yeah, I know." She thought that she had read somewhere that if someone was asleep while talking or whatever, you should do what they say—or something like that.

"Do you love me?" Reef sleep-asked.

Fin held her breath, debating what to say. "Yeah, Reef, I do." Reef smiled.

While Reef slept, Fin sat. It was quiet except for the sound of crashing waves rolling in and out. Noticing no one was around she looked at Reef.

Fin leaned closer to him and gave him a quick peck on the lips. She didn't know what she had been thinking; her body just reacted.

Reef wrapped his arms around her neck, somewhere between the state of sleep and conscience. He kissed her back. Fin was shocked. His lips were soft and tasted like saltwater, but not in a disgusting way. The kiss was passionate but not forceful or hungry. He pressed his tongue against her lips, telling her what he wanted. He clearly wasn't sleeping anymore and Fin knew it.

Their tongues danced and someone let out a moan. Fin wasn't sure who pulled away first. All she could hear was the heavy breathing from the kiss.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Nothing ever changes around here...

Chapter 14

After the kiss on the couch that night, everything went back to the way it was before. Except one thing: Melodie was still there. And to everyone, it seemed like she wasn't going anywhere.

"Well," Emma said, "everything is pretty much back to normal."

"Except Melodie," Lo added. Fin nodded her head. She asked, "But what are we going to do about it?"

"We could write a ton of evaluation cards, giving her zeros out of tens," suggested Lo.

"Or," Emma said, "we could just ask your dad to fire her."

"What would we say? 'Mr. Ridgemount, sir, we were wondering if you could fire Melodie because she's ruining our summer and trying to tear Reef and Fin apart'?" Fin said. "Yeah, that would go over well."

"We could make her look bad, too," Lo suggested again.

"How?" Emma asked.

"I've got some ideas," Lo said evilly.

* * *

They had tried everything all three could think of to get rid of Melodie. From unlocking the shed's doors where all the clubs and golf balls were stored, hiding the keys, even taking a golf cart that was reserved for her and crashing it into the lake, nothing worked. Emma asked Johnny, Lo asked Broseph, and Fin asked Reef to help but nothing worked.

One night on the beach the six were sitting around the campfire. Reef had his arm around Fin who in turned leaned into him, making it not a secret the two were together. Broseph had casually had his arm around Lo who didn't mind; Johnny had tried but Emma said she wasn't cold, still not understanding that Johnny had a crush on her and Ty would never go out with her, much less remember her name.

The topic of the night was what it has been for the past several—how to get rid of Melodie.

They had been talking until they heard some rustling of leaves. They were surprised to discover it was Melodie. Reef pulled Fin closer to him so that they were hugging. Melodie took a deep breath. She was obviously ready to make some sort of big announcement.

"Hey," she said finally. Everyone nodded their heads in turn. "I just want to say that I'm sorry that I've made everything miserable for all of you." Emma started to say something but she was cut off. "It's not your guys' fault. I'm not having as much fun as I should be. Plus, you guys are best friends. Some people would say I'm trying to butt in or tear you apart. I wasn't trying to, but it kind of happened that way. And I'm sorry." A single tear slide down her face.

Emma got up and hugged her. "You don't have to go. There are plenty of people you can be friends with."

"Emma, not helping," Fin warned.

She pulled away. "Sorry." Melodie nodded.

"It's okay. I don't even know why I applied to work here. I don't even like surfing!"

Lo muttered, "Neither does Kelly."

"I'm sorry for what I said about you, Fin, and you, Reef. It was incredibly uncalled for."  
"It's okay," Fin said. Reef nodded although he didn't quite agree.

Melodie said, "I'm leaving tomorrow morning, in case you're wondering." She turned away from the group and walked back to the staff house where she started to pack.

"Well, I guess one of our problems is solved," said Lo.

"What other problems do we have?" asked Broseph. "It's Surfer's Paradise for a reason: no problems!"

Lo, using her head, pointed at Johnny and Emma. "Oh."

* * *

Hey guys! One more chapter to go--the epilogue!! YAY!!! Here are some comments from from last chapters (that fast, I know, amazing!!):

I'mLegallyBrunette--Thanks!

JippyJars--oh...my...goodness. I hope I updated fast enough for you. Thanks for the comment and I had no idea what to say after I wrote either. Thanks!

bkred-- Thanks! I hope you like this chapter. And that goes for everyone!!!

That's it for the comments.

Thanks to everyone who subscribed and commented on this story. Thanks so much from the bottom of my heart. You guys are amazing!! One more chapter left!

Writingaddict169


	15. Epilogue

Disclaimer: Christmas has passed so I guess I'll have to ask for the rights next time (and for the show to come back on!!!!!)

Chapter 15

It had been a year to the day since Melodie had come up to the group of five, telling them that she was leaving. Fin sighed, all that drama leading up to Melodie leaving just didn't seem worth it. She often wondered what would have happened had she _not_ come. Would Lo and Broseph be going on their first date? Or would have Emma finally realized that Ty was never going to remember her name? Would Johnny have had the guts to ask her out? And what about Fin and Reef themselves? Would they have gotten together, even after MaReefLand? As much as Fin wanted to know what would have happened, she was glad it didn't. For all she knows, Reef would still be calling her Betty, but not affectionately like he did now. She looked out at the ocean where her boyfriend was surfing. Today was their first year anniversary because neither knew if the make-out session on the couch counted or not. Fin sighed again and looked over at her friends, Lo and Emma. They seemed just as happy as her, watching Broseph and Johnny surf. The boys came in after a few more minutes of surfing and dried off.  
"Hey, Betty," Reef said smiling while hugging Fin.  
"Hey, yourself, kook." Yep, Fin still called Reef kook just like he called her Betty. Somehow the nicknames just stuck, just like for Emma when Fin called her Alberta.

"You ready for our date tonight?" he asked while he was walking back to the staff house, holding Fin's hand.

"Why wouldn't I be?" she asked and Reef laughed.

Parting at the second level of the house where the boys stayed, they kissed before going to get ready for work. Fin couldn't help but think of where Reef was going to take her. After all, it had been a fantastic year with so many memories at so many places.

Realizing she was going to be late if she didn't hurry up, Fin threw on her maid's outfit and rushed downstairs where everybody else was waiting.

"About time," commented Lo. "We were just about to leave without you."

"You could never do that," Fin joked.

Walking to the hotel was filled with constant chatter until Emma said, "Do you guys remember Melodie?"

A silence fell over the group as they remember last year. "How could you not?" Lo finally said. "She was the Drama Queen. Like, she ruled the land called Drama."

The group couldn't help but laugh at her exaggeration.

"Well, at least it's over," Johnny said. "I say we not worry about it anymore!" The others nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Rosie, can you help me fold these sheets?" Fin asked her head maid.

"Why can't you do it yourself, you lazy teenager?" Rosie complained.

"Fine."

Folding the sheets on her own, Fin looked back on how she met Reef. He was totally trying to hit on her the first day but she had kept him at bay using a special stare she only used on her brothers. Somehow, it seemed to make him want her more and eventually, she gave in. Then, Fin looked ahead to what she wanted her future to be. A house on the beach where Reef and she could surf all day. Kids (not a hundred like Lo suggested, but maybe two or three) running around on the sand, learning how to surf, making them a family of surfers. **(A/N: Okay, so that sounded way cooler in my head than it did on the screen.) **A couple of crazy dogs running around, jumping in and out of the water like some water-rabbit. Next door would be Broseph and Lo with their kids and on the other side would be Johnny and Emma with theirs. Surfing all day and night, having holidays together, and just hanging out like they did now would be perfect. _Yep,_ thought Fin, _this is definitely our future.

* * *

_Hey guys! Wow, the end of my first story. I never thought this would happen, much less the response that I received. Thanks sooo much for your support! I honestly don't think I could have finished it without you guys. Thanks so much! Now, it's time for comments.

bkred--Over? Over? This was the last chapter, my friend and loyal reader. Thank you so much and you can be sure that I'm going to write more stories.

JippyJars--Thank you for thinking I'm a good writer and reading/reviewing!! I hope the epilogue was worth the wait.

girlnextdoor14--You know what, maybe I will do a follow up. But, I do have another idea for Stoked.

RIN--THANK YOU!! I'm glad that you constantly (okay, maybe not constantly) check to keep up-to-date. I agree that there are not a lot of Reefin OR Stoked stories out there. So, for all of you people out there, WRITE MORE REEFIN/STOKED STORIES BECAUSE THE EVIL CUPCAKES SAY SO!!!!

Well, that's it. Oh, wait, one more thing before you review. Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed my story. Thank you to everyone who added me as fave author or fave story or fave person in the world (okay, so maybe not the last one but it's nice to think that someone actually did add me to that list). Thanks for sticking with me and I hope you added up your points!!! It's important to keep track of things like that. You never know when it might come in handy. Thanks again you amazing people you!

Until the next story,

Writingaddict169


End file.
